Bianca's Choice
by showtunediva
Summary: Bianca has to make a difficult choice between 3 local boys in this Kiss Me Kate/10 Things I Hate About You inspired fan fiction. Inspired by the song Tom Dick or Harry from Kiss Me Kate


**Bianca's Choice**

A Kiss Me Kate Fan Fiction inspired by the song Tom Dick or Harry

Bianca was in a difficult spot in the romance department.

At the current time she had three boys courting her.. more than she could say for her sister Katherine who was so downright mean to everyone that no one would ever date her. The three boys who were courting her were Dick who was a teller at a local bank, Tom who was a baker's son and Harry who was a stable hand at a horse stable down the street. She knew that all the boys had good qualities to them and found them all to be very attractive. Which one would she choose to marry?

One Saturday afternoon Harry showed up on horse back... much to Bianca's dismay she was not a fan of riding horsees at all she thought they smelled funny.

"Bianca, I am here to take you on a horseback ride through the meadow we will have a picnic lunch once we arrive at our destination."4

The picnic lunch sounded most delicious. She temporarily got over her disgust of bad smelling horses and got behind Harry in the saddle. They rode along down the street the wind whipping at them until the arrived at a spot in the meadow to set up their picnic.

They dined on brie and caviar and had a nice relaxing afternoon they found a waterfall not far from the meadow where they went swimmming and when dusk started to set off to go home. Bianca thought it was incredibly romantic that they chose to go home at sunset. As the sun went down the silenty wished the her choice in deciding who to marry would not take much longer than another week.

Two days later the phone rang.. Bianca was waiting for Harry to call because they were supposed to be making plans to go on a second date. It was only mildly diappointing that it was Tom on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Bianca, are you free toniht to come over for dinner?

'This is kind of last minute.' she thought to herself.

"Sure, what time do you want me to come over?"

"Around 6:30."

"Okay, what are we having?"

" I am going to surprise you."

'Ooooh, a suprise dinner how lovely.'

"Okay, I'll see you at 6:30.

Bianca hung up and looked at the clock. Her jaw dropped when she notices it was 5:15. She had to hurry to get ready if she didn't want to be late.

Luckily Tom's house was just up the street so Bianca didn't have to worry about writing any smelly horses. She arrived at Tom's house with 10 minutes to spare. Tom's younger sister Erica opened the door.

"Hi Bianca, it's so good to see you. My brother has made you a delicous dinner. I'll take you to the dining room." Bianca followed her and was totally shocked when she noticed Tom had lit candles. Tom was standing at the entry way smiling.

"HI Bianca, I hope you like what I made for dinner. I lit the candles for some ambience.

"Everything looks great. Let's eat."

Bianca was shocked with how great of a cook Tom was. It did not take them too long to devour everything. After the table was cleared they sat in the living room and watched TV.

"So did you like your dinner?" Tom asked looking quizzically at her.

Bianca nodded. "Yes, I did,especially the veal. I didn't realize you were such a good cook."27

"Runs in the family." Tom said smiling and sliding his arm around Bianca. " I'm sorry things were so last minute but I am really glad you could come over."

"Sometimes last minute plans are the best types of plans." Bianca said smiling back.  
Bianca and Tom didn't notice but Erica was watching them from a corner. 'Oh Bianca, please pick my brother.' she silently prayed.

Three days later Bianca got the biggest shock of all.

Ding Dong!

She opened the door to see Dick standing there dressed in a tuxedo. "What's the occasion?" she asked.

"Well, I happened to score two tickets to the ballet tonight and wanted to take you along. Are you busy?"

Bianca was absolutely shellshcoked. It took her a minute to catch her breath.35

" I would love to go. Come in for a second. I need to go upstairs and get changed and then we can go."

As Bianca was getting dressed and putting on her make up she thought to herself 'Dick appreciates the arts just like me... maybe he's the one I should marry.'

Bianca was on cloud nine for the whole evening. They went out for drinks after the ballet and shared appetizers. Dick dropped her home at around 11:30. It was a weekend so her father didn't give her a curfew. " Did you have fun tonight?' Dick asked her.

"Yes. I certanily did. I didn't realize you liked the ballet."

"Oh I like any type of art... not just ballet. MAybe some sometime soon we can go to a play or an art musuem."

"That would be great."

Dick kissed her and then started off down the driveway toward his car.

Bianca had made her choice.


End file.
